Inuyasha's Choice
by Golden-Abi
Summary: The group has finally collected to entire Jewel and Inuyasha is faced with his decision. But what it is and what it does are to different things. What happened to Kagome and how will this go for the rest of the group, her family and espeacially Inuyasha
1. Chatper 1

Well I didn't know That would happen!  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll, this is my first story with a plot line like this, so please try to keep that in mind. Also, I know a lot of other people do stories like mine where... oh wait I cant tell you that it'll ruin the story OOPS! But I hope mine is as good as I think it is.... Maybe.... It would be nice... oh well ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: This one only owns her computer. Not Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had been in the Sacred Tree for days after they had all woken up and everyone was becoming very worried especially Kagome. She was afraid of the choice he was faced with right now.  
  
Not that is matters what I think, I'm stuck with him whatever he decides! Thought Kagome to herself.  
  
And it was true, she had promised him she would always stay with him no matter what. And now he was being faced with the most important decision of his life.  
  
Just a few days ago, the Inu-tashi had finally beaten Naraku. It was a long and grueling battle, and everyone was exhausted once it was over.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Miroku was so close to dying that when Sango laid down beside him, he didn't even try to grope her! He had repeatedly used his wind tunnel to suck in parts of Naraku, even though the wasps were all around.  
  
Sango was exhausted and you could tell because she had the bad judgement to lay down beside Miroku! But after having to use her smaller Katana once her Hirakatsu (I don't think I spelt that right. And yes, spelt is a word! lol) broke tired her out faster than she thought it would.  
  
Shippo and Kirara managed to help whenever they could and looked out for Kagome since she wasn't to good at doing that herself. She was much to involved in the battle to pay much attention to her surroundings. Kirara also helped Sango and Miroku by carrying Sango towards Naraku and dragging spare parts of Naraku to Miroku so he could suck them up.  
  
Kagome was shooting off one arrow after another. She and Inuyasha had found that if he used Kaze no Kuzu or Barrakuya (cant spell that one either!) at the same time Kagome shoots a purifying arrow, it does more damage than separate attacks would do. So Kagome spent her time looking for good shots at Naraku!  
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time. Even though Kirara and Shippo were doing a good job, there were times where Shippo's little foxfire wouldn't do any good on the enemy and Inuyasha had to save Kagome. He was being hit multiple times and somehow found the reserve to keep going.  
  
The attack that finally finished off the evil hanyou (Naraku for all you dopes that were confused!) was a combination of Sango's poison gas/fumes encircling him, Kagome's arrow making a trail for Inuyasha's Barrakuya to follow and once Naraku was in little pieces, Kagome grabbed the Jewel. Running to stand with the rest of her friends every one went behind Miroku as he sucked the remains of Naraku up into his wind tunnel. It immediately shut tightly and disappeared once all of Naraku was gone.  
  
No-one said anything on the way back, there wasn't much to say and every one was very tired. Once they got there, and told Kaede what they had done, she insisted that once they rested up, they would have "a grand festival to celebrate yon won battle."  
  
With that every one went to there separate - or not so separate, you'll see! - beds to sleep and relax.  
  
Sango laid down with Kirara on one side of the hut. Kirara curled up next to her charge and went to sleep. Sango staid up long enough to see Miroku scoot over towards her fu-ton. He better not try anything funny! Was her last waking thought for the next few days.  
  
Miroku decided that since he didn't have the Kazaana anymore, he didn't have to worry about leaving a love all alone in the world and went to sleep near Sango. He didn't notice she was already sleeping until he was right up next to her and then decided, oh why not, its not like it'll hurt anybody! And pulled himself next to her, in the same fu-ton. (that's where the 'not so separate' beds came for up above!)  
  
Shippo, was curled up on Kagome's 'bag for sleeping' and was soon fast asleep, but not without noticing Miroku's position. "He's gonna get slapped in the morning I just know it!" He remarked to himself quietly before falling into a long and dreamless sleep.  
  
Kagome wouldn't have heard him if he had yelled, she was outside, up in a tree with Inuyasha after falling asleep in his arms on the way home. He had picked her up and started to carried her once she got to tired to walk, he carried her amongst protest after protest about him being to hurt to carry her, she could walk just fine thank you! After that one, he had put her on her feet watched her toddle and fall on her butt until she couldn't get up again, and then carried her until she fell asleep.  
  
Kaede had told him to put her down on her bed, but he just 'keh'ed and kept on walking. He couldn't get her to let go of his shirt anyway, she had a much to strong grip, and he didn't want to wake her up. Not that he minded her in his arms. Not at all, so he just jumped up into the tree to sleep until his body heeled its self. It would happen in time and right now all he wanted to do was hold her and think about the now complete Jewel of Four Souls and what his choices were.  
  
He could become all human and live forever with his Kagome in her time. But he wouldn't be able to protect her from dangers. He could also force her to stay in his time and watch him become full demon. But then he wasn't sure about that anymore. What if he lost control and killed her?! But there was one other choice and that's what he wanted most in the world. He just hoped she didn't hate him for it. He hated it himself but since she liked him enough to stay with him all these years, she couldn't mind it that much. He would just have to take a chance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Inuyasha spent the next three days up in the tree. Not doing anything, just thinking. He knew the others were worried about him, but he was more worried about Kagome's reaction to his wish. Oh well, we'll just have to do it and hope it works I guess! And with a sigh and a short drop, he landed on the ground face to face with Kagome.  
  
"I've decided what I want to do with it." He said to her.  
  
She just nodded and followed him to a small clearing away from the others. He turned and stood in front of her and said quietly, "Kagome, just don't be scared. And also, don't scream, you'll hurt our ears and probably worry the others."  
  
Kagome nodded but was thinking, What could he have decided that I would be scared about?  
  
The End of the First Chapter!  
  
Thank you guys so much for reading this. My best friend read it before it was totally finished and yelled at me to "finish it OR ELSE!" it was kinda funny except she's dangerous when she's mad! Hehe... Oh well you guys know the drill! And no more chapters until I get 10 reviews! From different people! MUAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I didn't know That would happen!  
**  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Death to everyone who isn't! HAHA! I thought you would like that. Also, I have to tell Kagomefire that I especially liked her review, and I thank her a lot. I feel so loved, so much so that as soon as I finished reading her latest chapter (A Dead Lovers Last Wish) and reviewing it, I sat down and started typing this. So here we go with the reviewed comments.  
  
Kagomefire: Thanks a bunch! I fell so special that you would take time out of your busy day to yell at me in capital letters! HAHAHA! But seriously, I've been reading your stories for a long time, I just get wrapped up in different things all at the same time and (oops, looks really shameful.. if that's a word...)forgot to review... Gets things thrown at my head I'm sorry, but it DOES happen!  
  
Animeprincess1452: it was a kinda blunt review, but OK! Thanks for reviewing, it lets me know people are actually reading this and it boosts my infinitely 'small' ego!  
  
Angel Flame-Mary: Ok, I absolutely LOVE the purple monkey thing! I totally agree, hasn't she died, and then comeback, like 4 times now?? ITS SO D# ANNOYING!! ARG!! Anywho, also I tried to update soon, but had to rewrite 3 times cause it just didn't flow right... I still don't think it flows perfectly, but, what do I know?  
  
_Thoughts_

"talking"

(my own weird or retarded comments)  
  
ENJOY THE SHOW! Chapter 1 -ending- Inuyasha spent the next three days up in the tree. Not doing anything, just thinking. He knew the others were worried about him, but he was more worried about Kagome's reaction to his wish._ Oh well, we'll just have to do it and hope it works I guess!_ And with a sigh and a short drop, he landed on the ground face to face with Kagome.  
  
"I've decided what I want to do with it." He said to her.  
  
She just nodded and followed him to a small clearing away from the others. He turned and stood in front of her and said quietly, "Kagome, just don't be scared. And also, don't scream, you'll hurt our ears and probably worry the others."  
  
Kagome nodded but was thinking, _What could he have decided that I would be scared about?_   
  
Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome took it without a second thought. She trusted him completely and was absolutely sure he would do anything to hurt her.  
  
Inuyasha was, on the other hand, freaking out. He was terrified Kagome would hate him for this, but at least he knew a good way to get ride of the changes if she really didn't like his decision.  
  
(For those of you who haven't caught the drift and still don't know what he's decided, I'm ashamed of you. Really I am.)  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into and embrace and while she was stile there, he said, "I hope you don't mind the wish I am wishing, because it is directly connected to you. I also want you to remember not to scream. Please."  
  
Normally Kagome would question him to no end, but the fact that he said please silenced her with shock. She just nodded dumbly as he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
_Here we go!_ He thought right before he made his wish.  
  
Suddenly, the whole clearing was filled with a soft golden light. At the brightest point, the ageless miko (priestess) Midoriko appeared in front of the two.  
  
She took a small step forward and said, in almost a whisper, "Inuyasha, is this truly what you want?"  
  
"Yes Midoriko, this is the only thing I really want now and forever."  
  
Kagome was touched by the serious tone of voice her Inuyasha was using, and was definitely starting to wonder what his wish was.  
  
"And you Kagome, what do you think?" asked the shining Lady before them.  
  
"I think Inuyasha should make his wish and get what he's wanted for so long. He deserves it." Replied Kagome, staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
Surprisingly, he blushed, but didn't turn away until the Lady Midoriko spoke again.  
  
"And even though this wish is directly connected to you, and you know not even what the nature of it is, you willingly say this?" asked the Bright Lady, slightly apprehensive.  
  
"Yes, I trust Inuyasha with my all my heart and want more than anything for him to have at least one thing he's happy with." Kagome replied softly, squeezing Inuyasha's hand in support. He squeezed back slightly, and she smiled.  
  
"Then so Be IT!" cried Midoriko and disappeared in a bright flash of blinding white light.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his arms up to cover his and Kagome's faces from the bright light, but as he did so, Kagome fell back into his and knocked him over.  
  
As soon as Midoriko's sentence had been spoken, Kagome felt a little dizzy. Her senses were suddenly 10 times more accurate and it was making her feel a little lightheaded and her knees were like jelly. She could even hear Inuyasha's heart beating wildly, and was shocked because he wasn't that close.  
  
Suddenly, the dizziness swamped her and she fell back against something soft, but strong, and warm, but comfortingly so. The thing she had fallen into fell with her slightly and she let out a small "omf" when she felt 'it' hit the ground. And then she recognized 'it'. She was lying on top of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha caught her as she fell into him, but the added weight was more than he had expected and he fell also. When he hit the ground, he her Kagome let out a small noise. She looked a little dazed but then she suddenly went ridged.  
  
_Oh my god, I cant believe I'm ON TOP OF HIM! I hope he doesn't yell at me, I don't think I could stand the noise... Oooo My HEAD!!!! It Hurts! I think I should probably get up off him, before he shoves me off..._ Thought Kagome when she could finally think straight.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, was on a totally different wave length, _Wow, I knew my wish would help her smell but WOW! She's always smelt good, great even, but Now... It's intoxicating! I love having her on top of me like- oh wait a minute! I can't start thinking things like that! No Way am I becoming like Miroku! But it feels so good..._ Thought Inuyasha as he unconsciously buried his nose deeper into her soft silky black hair.  
  
"Um... Uh... Inu... Yasha? My head hurts... What happened?" Asked a slightly bewildered Kagome.  
  
Shaking her head, hoping to clear it, she sat up with her elbows on Inuyasha's chest and her side and legs draped over the rest of his lower half.  
  
Blushing, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome close to him and sat up so that now he was in his normal sitting (not THAT type of sittin! Kagome didnt sit him, he sat up!) position and Kagome was comfortably in his lap.  
  
"Well I made my wish, and I think it knocked you out for a second or two... Are you ok? Do you feel alright? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?" questioned Inuyasha after answering her initial question.  
  
Giggling at his sudden bout of worry for her, Kagome pushed herself out of his lap, and into a standing pose and replied, "I feel fine, and I don't think I need anything right now, but why would **your** wish knock **me **out?"  
  
"Uh, well... how about I just show you, its much easier to explain that way... I think." Said Inuyasha a bit nervously.  
  
_He's just Too nervous, I wonder what he's afraid of?_ Thought Kagome skeptically as she followed his movements towards her.  
  
_What is he doing?!_ Kagome wondered as she noticed him moving extremely close to her.  
  
_Is he going to kiss me?_ She thought wildly as his ace moved to inches from her own.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss, but it never came. Instead, his arms reached up and his hands clasped on something she didn't know was there.  
  
When Inuyasha started to rub her new black, velvet soft, ears she immediately felt a warm tingly sensation run throughout her body and she began to purr deep in her throat.  
  
Suddenly the wonderful feeling stopped and she growled in response to the missing pleasure. She actually liked her ears – wait her EARS?!  
  
_My ears aren't supposed to be on top of my head! What's happened to me? And wait, what the – I have fangs! And claws like Inuyasha's... OH MY GOD! _Thought a frantic Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure if she had realized what he had done yet, and wasn't sure what else he should do to help her see, but he knew the moment she figured it out on her own. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked at him with a look of terror mixed with question. But there was no hatred. He was very glad that he saw not a hint of hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do I have ears like yours?" Kagome asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Uh Kagome, that was my wish. For you to be a hanyou like me. So I would never have to be alone again." Said Inuyasha, sounding like he thought she would be angry with him for this.  
  
In truth Kagome was more shocked that this was what he wanted most. To not be alone and spend a lot more time with her. _Is this really what he wanted? For me to be with him forever? Why didn't he just ask? But then again, I kinda like being a hanyou... Its kinda invigorating!  
_  
She wasn't angry or upset, and in fact, I think you could even say she was just a little happy about the change. It told her Inuyasha really cared about her, he might even love her!  
  
(well THERE'S a shocker!(-.-)  
  
"So... do you think we should go back to the others and explain to them why you look different... so they don't try to exterminate you?" asked Inuyasha slowly.  
  
"Sure we better, Sango is probably worried about us by now!" replied Kagome cheerfully.  
  
_So she isn't mad at me? WOW that's a relief! I wonder if she even likes the change, she seems so excited and cheerful... But we need to go back now and fast, I think I'll need to carry her..._ Inuyasha wondered and then turned to see a cloud of dust headed towards the camp. _What the -!_ He thought before the dusty cloud suddenly shouted back to him,  
  
"Race ya Inuyasha! Last one there's a rotten hanyou!" giggling madly, Kagome raced off, using her head start to full advantage.  
  
_Oh damn! She's gonna beat me!_ Thought Inuyasha as he raced off after her. Picking up speed, he caught up with her and they got to the group at the exact same time.  
  
Out of breath, Kagome sat down on the ground to regain her composure. But that only lasted about two seconds.  
  
"NO!! Stop... Inu... Yasha!! NO I'm SO TICKLISH!!! NOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Kagome as she tried in vain to get out from under Inuyasha. He had jumped on her when he saw she wasn't looking and begun to tickle her until she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was enjoying himself immensely until a familiar sound reached his ear. As soon as he heard it, he jumped about two feet away from Kagome and sat and glared at the intruders.  
  
Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku had all heard the sound of Kagome's screams and come running to see if she was in trouble. Instead, they saw Inuyasha tickling her with no mercy.  
  
Sango couldn't help it and started to giggle and that's when Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome's still laughing form. Sango gasped. This wasn't Kagome, this was another demon! But then where was Kagome?  
  
The new demon turned to look at Sango and Miroku's shocked faces and said in Kagome's voice, "What's wrong you guys? Are you ok?"  
  
It seems like Shippo finally made up his mind and ran over to the new demon. (Kagome, duh) "KAGOME!" he shouted and launched himself into her arms. "Kagome, you smell kinda funny... Kinda like Inuyasha!" remarked Shippo.  
  
And then Kagome realized what Sango and Miroku's shocked faces were for. " Oh you guys, I'm sorry, we forgot to tell you about Inuyasha's wish!" said Kagome in a worried tone.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that Kagome? What happened to her? What does your wish have to do with anything?" asked Sango since Miroku was making his way towards Kagome.  
  
"My dear, beautiful lady. I have a question for you.- "Don't you dare you- "My lovely lady, would you consider bearing my children?" rub,rub. "PERVETED MONK!"  
  
SLAP, BONK, BOOM!  
  
Miroku had been slapped by Kagome, (angry hanyou Kagome = really hard slaps) bonked in the head by Sango's Hirakotsu, and punched in the head by an angry Inuyasha. And he was now officially unconsious.  
  
"Stupid monk!" shouted Inuyasha as he turned back to Sango.  
  
"We don't have to explain anything to you guys, but yea, this is Kagome and she's a hanyou now so deal with it!"  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!"  
  
BOOM! Suddenly an Inuyasha shaped hole appeared where Inuyasha was just standing.  
  
"Sorry Sango, Inuyasha wished for me to be a hanyou so he wouldn't be alone anymore."  
  
"Well I now have no doubts that you are Kagome, since only she – I mean you can 'sit' Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku sat up groggily and said in a slurred voice to whoever was listening, "What did I miss?"  
  
Sigh, "a lot monk, you tried to grope Kagome you idiot!" Sango dragged Miroku back towards the hut while he yelled continuously, "But I Didn't Mean To!!!! Sango WAIT!!! Please I really didn't know it was – " SLAM!  
  
_It looks like Miroku is getting to spend quality time with the ground!_ Thought Kagome humorously. _I should go check on Inuyasha... He's probably still mad since I 'sat' him...  
  
_Kagome found him looking slightly dejected and still deep in his home made hole. "Inuyasha, why don't you come on out of there?" Kagome said quietly, sure he had heard her.  
  
Catering to her suspicions he hopped out of his hole and landed gracefully in front of her. "What now?" he asked viciously.  
  
Hearing the sound of his voice, and understanding he was angry, Kagome tried a different tactic, "I was worried you might be hurt so I came out to check – ""Don't bother wench, I'm not gonna get hurt from a measly 'sit', and I don't need you to worry about me anyway!" he shouted back at her, turning away and not hearing the harshness of his own words.  
  
"Well SOR-RY for my caring enough about you to not want you to hurt yourself!" She shouted back, tears running down her face. She tried to stifle a sob, but Inuyasha heard it anyway.  
  
_Damn, **now** why is she crying? _Inuyasha thouht franticly. Turning back around, he took a step towards her, "Please don't cry Kagome, I'm sorry, just please don't cry!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug which after a second or two of Kagome's intense thinking that consisted mostly of, _He's sorry? When did he start apologizing for little things like that? When you started crying about them silly!_ She replied to her own question.She returned the hug. It felt good to be in his embrace and she would enjoy every minute of it! She had gotten so imersed in the feel of Inuyasha holding her that she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. _Oh wait what is Inuyasha saying?  
_  
"Kagome, I'm sorry if you don't want to be a hanyou like me... I just thought it would be something we could both enjoy, but if you don't like it there is a way to change you back..."  
  
"No Inuyasha, I like being a hanyou, and I would never want you to be alone." Replied Kagome quietly.  
  
They stayed that way for quite a while. A silent hug of two people that are more than friends.  
  
Thanks all for finishing this! My second chapter is maybe, not as good as the first one but I'll try to make the third one a little better! Do you want a little preview? I bet you do!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha admit their feelings to each other.

Sango and Miroku talk about the past battle with Naraku.

And BUMBUMBUM! Enter Koga!  
  
Some interesting stuff huh?? I bet you want to read the next chapter right? Well I swear to you, I will NOT update until I have at the very least 13 reviews! SO REVIEW YOU SILLY PEOPLE!!

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I didn't know That would happen!**  
  
Well Hello again! I thought I would update this because I was going to Nashville Tennessee this Friday (July 2!!! WOHOO!!!) and I thought you all would go crazy without another chapter to keep you busy! I worked mildly hard... hehehehehehehehe... on this chapter and I am excited about it... sort of... well anyway, on with the chapter! Actually, it's on with the review answers/comments!  
  
Animeprincess1452: thank you so much! I am kinda surprised you couldn't figure out what he was doing, but its good cause that means you were so sucked into my story you could think straight... maybe... Well now we get to see what Kagome does so hope ya like it!!  
  
Livworld: kewl name! I'm glad you liked my story, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
KagomeFire: My dear lovely favorite reviewer! I'm SO glad you liked my last chapter, and I hope you like this one too! Also you still need to update soon, but I cant review for a while, I'm going to NASHVILLE!!!! The country music capital YIPPI!!! Anyway, I would love to hear your idea, anything helps! So please post it in your next review! Thanks so much!  
  
Dark Inu Fan: well, thanks for the great review! I'm glad your interested in it! I am going to read your story as soon as I can, but it might take a few days! And I know review goals never work, but you can't blame me for trying! lol  
  
MikethebigW: Hey that Koga exploding thing is a good idea... Hmmm....... maybe I could use that later... Ok but seriously, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this Chapter!  
  
_Thoughts_

"speaking"

**flashback**

(my own dumb comments)  
  
last time   
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry if you don't want to be a hanyou like me... I just thought it would be something we could both enjoy, but if you don't like it there is a way to change you back..."  
  
"No Inuyasha, I like being a hanyou, and I would never want you to be alone." Replied Kagome quietly.  
  
They stayed that way for quite a while. A silent hug of two people that are more than friends.  
  
This time

"Sango," Miroku said quietly scooting towards her behind the bush "Do you think we should leave before Inuyasha senses us?"  
  
"Yes Houshi, and I have another good idea for you... get your hands off my butt!" whispered a very pissed off Sango to a smirking monk.  
  
"Of course my dear Sango, but you cannot say you did not enjoy the feeling, since you resisted... uh Sango... I don't think it would be a good idea for you... Please Sango DON'T!!!!!!" Miroku's suave air vanished once he came out form behind Sango to see the look on her face.  
  
He was now running for his life right out into the open, disturbing Inuyasha and Kagome in their special moment.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha go ridged, then heard an ear piercing scream of, "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" coming from very close to where she and Inuyasha were sharing space.  
  
She and Inuyasha quickly jumped apart and watched as a slightly out of breath houshi ran into the clearing, took one look at them, and ran back out screaming, "HEELLLPP MEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Seconds later, an angry exterminator rushed by, intent on the screaming monk in front of her. "Come Back Miroku, I just Want To TALK!" she yelled overly nice to the retreating back of Miroku.  
  
They both quickly disappeared out of view, headed towards the village leaving a trail of screams and loud noises behind them.  
  
"Well now we're going to have to follow and make sure Sango doesn't kill Miroku huh?" asked Kagome quietly, giggling just enough for him to know it was funny.  
  
"Yep... but Let's go slow, give her time to beat the crap out of him... It's about time someone did, and you wont let me!" he replied before sweeping Kagome off her feet and into a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" squeaked Kagome, a little surprised at the quick jump from ground to tree branch.  
  
"Kagome, I need to talk to you, and this is a perfect time to do it." Stated Inuyasha nervously.  
  
"Do you understand that I didn't want you to be a hanyou just so you could be with me?" he asked her.  
  
_Well, I knew he wanted me to stay with him, but there seems to be an underlying meaning to what he's saying... You know, this whole situation sounds kinda like a manga I read when I was little... Can't remember what it's called though! Oh wait, I gotta answer Inuyasha's question!_ Kagome thought before realizing she was worrying Inuyasha with her long silence.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome was having a hard time breathing, and Inuyasha could tell. But the truth was so was he! He was so nervous he was starting to sweat and was sure this was a bad idea by now. But he was a stubborn fool, and by Buddha, he was a stubborn fool in love! And he was gonna tell her about it too!  
  
"Well Kagome, the real reason I wanted you to become a hanyou was because I..."  
  
"You what? Inuyasha? You know you can tell me anything-"  
  
"IwantedyoutostaybecauseIloveyouandIwantedtobewithyoufortherest-"  
  
"Wait wait wait! Inuyasha, what are you saying? Slow down, I can't understand you!" Kagome interrupted him in his long jumbling of the truth.  
  
Oh great, he was stuck now. This has to be the definition of cruel and unusual punishment. But she had asked, and now he couldn't just say nothing... That would just piss her off. And he REALLY didn't want to see a pissed off Inu youkai. Even if she Was only half. It was still scary!  
  
"Ok Kagome, I wanted you to stay because I l-love you and I w-want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Inuyasha's POV

_Well I've said it, now what? I wonder what she'll think... she probably hates me now... I was so selfish! I bet she'll want to go home now... She might not come back after this... At least I didn't stutter. Much.  
_  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
_Oh good Buddha, here it comes... The easy let down...  
_  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
_What the hell? I'm stuttering like any old fool!  
_  
"Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell you-"  
  
_Maybe I should interrupt her... I don't think I want to hear this... not from her!_

"- I love you Inuyasha! I've always loved you, ever since I saw you trapped on the tree! I'm so happy I-"  
  
_She-She loves me? Did she just say she loves me?! Oh THANK YOU Buddha!!! Yes! Maybe I should... yeah I think I will!_

Kagome's POV

"Ok Kagome, I wanted you to stay because I l-love you and I w-want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
  
_Ok, did he just say what I Think he said? Oh My GOD!!!!!! I'm so happy! I cant believe it!! I've always wanted this to happen and now it has!!! Oh I've got to savor this moment... But, oops! I've also got to say something, before he thinks I hate him!  
_  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
_Come on girl, suck it up! He did it!! Now it's your turn!! Just spit it out!  
  
_"Y-Yeah?"  
  
_did he just stutter? Oh well I think I'd be stuttering too, if I were in his position!  
  
_"Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell you-"  
  
_Oh man, he looks really sad... I wonder if he didn't mean what he said... SNAP OUT OF IT BAKA! If he didn't mean it, he wouldn't have said it!  
  
_"I love you Inuyasha! I've always loved you, ever since I saw you trapped on the tree! I'm so happy I-"  
  
_Oh my GOD! Did he just-?_

Normal POV  
  
"Ok Kagome, I wanted you to stay because I l-love you and I w-want to be with you for the rest of my life." Inuyasha looked as if the world were crumbling around him. And Kagome just looked shocked.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
By now, Kagome was just looking nervous, but determined, and Inuyasha would be unreadable if you couldn't see into his eyes.  
  
"Y-Yeah?"  
  
wow. Inuyasha just stuttered. They both look surprised at that! Inuyasha looks kinda mad, like he can't believe he just stuttered, and Kagome is more like she sympathizes with him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell you I love you Inuyasha! I've always loved you, ever since I saw you trapped on the tree! I'm so happy I-"  
  
suddenly, Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. He looked as if his world had just burst into little pieces, and he couldn't be any happier. Kagome looked much the same.  
  
As he kissed her with all the pent up passion he had held inside for all the years he had loved her; she melted into the kiss. She had wanted this so long, and now that it had finally come, she didn't want to waste it.  
  
She melted into the kiss, and he pulled her closer to him. Nibbling on the bottom of her lip, he asked for entrance and she gladly granted him what he wanted.  
  
His tongue started to explore her mouth, even as hers were exploring his mouth. That started the tongue wars, and by the time Inuyasha had won that, they were both exhausted.  
  
Panting, they sat in the top branch of a tree. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap, securely wrapped up in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip, as he said "Kagome, would you consider being my mate?"  
  
Joy flooded Kagome as she heard those words spoken to her by the hanyou she had loved for so long.  
  
"YES!!! Yes Inuyasha! I would love to be your mate!"  
  
Throwing herself at him, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him again.  
  
Once they had both calmed down, and they had stopped laughing Kagome remarked, "Don't you think we should head back? I mean, Sango must had dealt the death blow by now, and she will be worrying about us."  
  
"Of course sweet, we can go back there, but after we check on them, you have to make me some ramen!!!"  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, you'll get your ramen! And I'll race ya back there too!"  
  
So they were off, running back towards their friends whose thoughts were on a far more serious matter.

With Sango and Miroku a bit earlier  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Sango continued to chase Miroku down the hill towards the village, promising death every other couple feet.  
  
"Please Sango, I was just giving us a way to escape from a sound beating from Inuyasha!!" Came Miroku's never ending supply of excuses.  
  
They chased each other down the hill, through the village and into the rice fields. Once there, Sango managed to shove Miroku into a patty and he fell face first into the murky waters.  
  
Picking his head off the ground, he called out to Sango, "Please, my dearest Sango I truly didn't mean to upset you! I just wanted to get us away from a possibly angry hanyou!"  
  
Turning, Sango returned to help him out of the water. But instead, she slipped and fell on top of him, effectively squashing him into the murky depths again.  
  
"oops, I am so sorry Miroku! I – really, I-I oh my!"  
  
Sango's stuttered apologies were quickly misplaced as Miroku flipped her over so she was now on his stomach, picked her up, and walked slowly and carefully out of the water.  
  
Even after they were out of the water, Miroku continued to carry her until they got to a small clearing away from the village. He set her down beneath a small cherry tree in a little alcove that seemed made for the two of them.  
  
"Well Sango, isn't this a familiar spot?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I guess it would. This is where you took me to heal after the battle..."  
  
**{Flashback!}**

** "Miroku! Take Sango and leave! She need medical attention, and Inuyasha and I will be fine!" shouted Kagome over the roar of the battle.  
  
"Of course lady Kagome!" He replied while quickly making his way back towards the fallen exterminator. She had been able to kill countless demons Naraku had brought with him until her hirakotsu got stuck in the bark of a tree after cutting through a few demons. Before she could reach it though, she was grabbed from behind by a snake-demon and tossed aside.  
  
As soon as Miroku saw her going after her weapon, he knew she was in trouble. He had been trying to reach her when he saw the demon bite into her back and toss her into a tree. "SANGO!" he shouted and rushed over to her limp body. She was still breathing, and fighting to stay conscious. "Miroku... I-""It's alright now Sango, I'll protect you." Trying to keep her quiet, Miroku stood by her and kept away the demons by using his scrolls and staff. His Kazaana (wind tunnel) had lone before been disabled by the immense amount of wasps from hell that Naraku had brought with him.  
  
Koga and much of his pack had come to aid them in this fight, along with Ayame's pack were causing an uproar wherever they went.  
  
Also, Sesshomaru had appeared and was altering between dealing life- threatening blows to Naraku and throwing insults at his half brother Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome had found out (by obliterating one of Naraku's minion) that using a sacred arrow and a wind scar at the same time did about 10 times the damage they would do separate.  
  
So Koga and Ayame were working together on destroying any and all enemies that get in the way of Inuyasha and Co. And were doing a good job of it too!  
  
While Miroku stayed farther back, protecting Sango with his life. Kirara was keeping Sango comfortable, and was a last safety resort, as well as a getaway 'vehicle'. Shippo was using his foxfire to help Miroku out, but it really wasn't doing that much damage.  
  
Sesshomaru had left Jaken and Rin in the Western Lands for, well Rin's safety at least... While they were there, Sesshomaru was battling Naraku and doing a wonderful job helping out Inuyasha. It was quite a sight to see the two brothers working together against a common enemy.  
  
Inuyasha stayed mildly close to Kagome. It was easy for him to snatch her out of danger's way, and also their attacks were much more powerful that way.  
  
The battle lasted for a long while with neither side gaining the upper hand. During an ease in the battle Kagome told Miroku to run with Sango and get her medical treatment. He agreed and ran off just before it happened.  
  
Neither of the sides had a good upper hand, but the real turn in the battle came when a giant Naraku swallowed Inuyasha. Almost everything stopped.  
  
Koga saw what had happened and was caught between joy and fear. He was happy because his competition for Kagome had been eliminated, but terrified because now Kagome was without protection from Naraku! Ayame didn't really notice, she was to busy protecting her pack from danger to pay much attention to anything.  
  
Sesshomaru's only display of real emotion was a hesitation in his attack and a look of complete and utter hatred plastered across his beautiful face. (now I don't really like Sesshy that much, but my beta does, and I thought she would just LOVE that!)  
  
Kagome was a different story though. At first she went through just utter shock. She had just seen him a second ago, but where was he now? Naraku was laughing hysterically while still battling Sesshomaru. But now that there was no one to distract Naraku away from the Inu- Youkai, he wasn't doing as well as he'd hoped.  
  
The initial shock wore off though, and instead of grief, it was replaced with anger. Anger at Naraku for eating him. She knew that's what had happened. But there was no grief because she was absolutely sure he was somehow still alive. Even after being eaten he wasn't one to die. I mean, really! He'd been eaten before and gotten out of it. He just needed a little help is all.  
  
So, with anger as her power instead of just miko energy, she aimed her bow at Naraku.  
  
"Naraku! You ate Inuyasha, and now you will pay!"  
  
And on 'pay' she released her arrow straight at the unsuspecting Naraku who turned around just in time to get the full brunt of the attack.  
  
But her attack wasn't the only attack made. Sesshomaru had done an extremely damaging attack and hit Naraku square in the back with it.  
  
But there was one more attack made that day that finished Naraku off, and made Kagome hold her breath.  
  
A muffled shout of "Kaze No Kizu!" rang in her ears as Naraku burst apart and the jewel went flying towards the forest. Kagome ran towards the jewel, unaware of her surroundings and the demons close enough to slice her in half.  
  
Once she reached the jewel, she had just touched it when she heard a sound behind her. She grabbed the jewel and looked up, into the blood red eyes of a huge Dragon demon.  
  
Kagome squeaked and fumbled for her bow as it came closer and closer.  
  
When she didn't find her bow she looked around her and saw it about 20 feet from her where she had dropped it when she ran for the jewel. Clutching said magical item, she turned back towards the dragon, readying herself for the worst when...  
  
"Jeez wench! Can you not protect yourself at all?!" A lofty, but slightly worried voice came from behind the dragon. As it turned to look at the interloper, a cry rang out and the dragon was cut diagonally into halves.  
  
As the two pieces of a once powerful dragon fell apart, a younger demon clad in all red was revealed to be leaning on a sword shaped like a giant fang.  
  
His dog ears twitch this way and that as he took in the surroundings to make sure he and the small girl in front of him were safe for the moment.  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes and joy and relief, mix with happiness and another emotion a tired hanyou couldn't quite place at the moment all focused on him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried happily as she threw herself at him.  
  
He caught her and held her close as he repeatedly said, "it's alright now Kagome, I'm fine, everything's alright..."  
  
They stayed that way for a long time until Sesshomaru said farewell, sort of, and they realized they were all alone. Almost.  
  
"We should go find Miroku and Sango, I hope they're not hurt!" Said Kagome to Inuyasha when he didn't let go of her, she pulled back a little to see him with a smirk on his face staring behind her at something.  
  
"huh?" she said to herself and turned around in his arms to see Koga a few feet away looking almost beside himself with anger.  
  
"What Are You Doing With My Woman Dog Turd?!" He shouted at Inuyasha, who laid back his ears and shouted right back, "She's Not Your Woman Wolf Boy!"  
  
As Koga sucked in another breath to start yelling again, Kagome interrupted, "Koga, Inuyasha's right as much as I hate to say it. I am not your woman, and I never was. I like someone else and I could never really love you Koga. I'm so sorry."  
  
Ayame walked up to a now heartbroken Koga, and took him back with her to her den in the mountains.  
  
"So, what do you mean you like someone else?" asked Inuyasha, doing a very good job of hiding his anger.  
  
"It's that Homo guy isn't it?! (Sorry, I just could resist! I think Hojo has no brains what-so-ever and I just had to stick it in there!) I knew it! If you like him so much then why don't you spend a lot of time with him?!" Guessed Inuyasha while the hurt seeped into his eyes, and the anger seeped into his voice.  
  
Kagome saw that, and its what stopped her from yelling at him. Instead, she settled for saying, "No Inuyasha, its not Hojo, and we can discuss it after we find Miroku and Sango and heal ourselves. You and I are both hurt ya know!" and hoped he would just forget about it. She really didn't feel like confessing she loved him, that would be to awkward!  
  
So she and Inuyasha searched for Miroku and Sango, found them underneath the cherry blossom tree and proceeded to explain what had happened after they had left.  
  
{Flashback Ended!}  
**  
"Yes Sango, I saw this and thought, 'this looks like a peaceful place. It will do for Sango's quick bandaging and, oops..." Miroku quickly realized his mistake as the look on Sango's face went from pleasant to extremely shocked and angry.  
  
"Wait, WHAT?! YOU bandaged me??? I thought Kagome bandaged me?!! YO PERVERT!!!" Shouted a very pissed off Sango and then she proceeded to beat the crap out of our 'poor' monk.  
  
Just as she finished with Miroku's sound beating, a tornado appeared out of nowhere and called, "Hey You! You're Kagome's friends right?! Where is she?!"  
  
"Koga?!" Sango and a now fully conscious Miroku said with surprise.  
  
That's the end of this chapter, but I've already started on the next one, and I am going to post it as soon as I get back from the Country music capital! I hope you like, and I cant wait to hear the reviews I am sure I will get from you peeps! I'm Very proud of myself, this chapter is 13 pages long on Microsoft Word and I hope its as good as I think it should be!

Read and Review People!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I didn't know That would happen!**  
  
Ohiyo guys! I'm updating a lil' late, but I have reason... I got some really good ideas for this chapter, but I cant member what they are!!! And I'll go to write them down, and then I'd get distracted and I'd forget!! It's like the gods didn't want this chapter to post! But I got through, so here's the next chapter!! along with some review comments!  
  
_Thoughts _

"speaking"

** flashback**

(my own dumb comments)  
  
last time

* * *

"Yes Sango, I saw this and thought, this looks like a peaceful place. It will do for Sango's quick bandaging..." Miroku quickly realized his mistake as the look on Sango's face went from pleasant to extremely shocked and angry.  
  
"Wait, WHAT?! YOU bandaged me??? I thought Kagome bandaged me?!! YO PERVERT!!!" Shouted a very pissed off Sango and then she proceeded to beat the crap out of our 'poor' monk.  
  
Just as she finished with Miroku's sound beating, a tornado appeared and called, "Hey You! Your Kagome's friends right?! Where is she?!"  
  
"Koga?!" Sango and a now fully conscious Miroku said with surprise.

* * *

This time  
"Why are you here Koga, I thought Kagome told you she loved Inuyasha?" asked Miroku trying to think through the hazy I-just-got-hit-by-Sango mist surrounding his brain.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see if she's changed her mind and to tell her and Inukurro that there was a dead lady that smell kinda like Kagome a few days north of here..." replied Koga casually, not noticing the effect his words had on the group.  
  
_Oh no! He must mean Kikyo, and with Kagome and Inuyasha in their current state, she can't butt in!_ Thought Sango, not realizing Miroku was having the same thoughts as she.  
  
_Inuyasha is finally confessing his true feelings to Kagome and Kikyo's appearance would surely ruin that. Not to mention, the longer Kagome and Inuyasha are alone together, the more time I get to spend with the lovely Sango..._ Miroku's thoughts went continually downhill from this point, so we will just move on...  
  
"uh, Koga, thank you for telling us, we can handle it from here and when Kagome and Inuyasha get back we'll tell them about it! Have a nice day!" rushed Sango, trying to get him to leave before Kagome and Inuyasha got back.  
  
She was planning on just ignoring it until Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship was more solid or Kikyo decided she would come herself. There was no way she was going to ruin the moment for those two, and if she could just get Koga to leave, she would be home free!  
  
No Such Luck.

* * *

With Inu-chan and Kag-chan

* * *

Huff, huff. _Kami, she's faster than me!_ Thought Inuyasha as he chased Kagome around a corner. She was fast enough that he had lost sight of her, and when they reached camp, he didn't realize she had stop and smacked right into her.  
  
So that is how they appeared to everyone else. Kagome staring at Koga, who had turned to take in the new arrivals, and then falling over as Inuyasha slammed into her and knocked her over.  
  
"hello my dear Kagome, how have you been?" Asked Koga, slightly miffed that 'mutt-face' was 'on-top-of' 'his' Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha immediately jumped up off Kagome to stand in front of her growling at Koga.  
  
"Inuyasha..." said Kagome as she pulled herself halfway off the ground, then found herself swept off her feet and up into the arms of the strong hanyou she loved.  
  
"Hello Koga-kun, I am fine thank you, but why are you here?" asked Kagome from the protective circle of Inuyasha's arms as he held her.  
  
Sango and Miroku both flinched with that question and Kagome turned to look at them but turned back to Koga as he said in a confident voice, "Well, I just came to see if you had given up on Inukurro here."  
  
"Why You-!" started Inuyasha, but Kagome interrupted him as she said icily to Koga,  
  
"Koga, I appreciate you commitment, but I am only interested in Inuyasha's affections and I suggest you stop trying to get me. I like you Koga, but only as a friend, and right now, you're pushing it."  
  
Proud of his woman, Inuyasha let her down and she stomped off towards Sango and Miroku, who were giving Koga strange looks, wondering why he hadn't told Inuyasha the rest of why he was there.  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks when she heard what Koga said, and immediately turned to look at Inuyasha who had gone white in the face when he heard,  
  
"Well, the other reason I'm here is because some dead woman that smells like Kagome is wandering around about two days to the north..." He trailed off though, at the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he just had the shock of his life and wasn't even close to over it, while Kagome looked like it could most likely be the apocalypse or something equally pleasant.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked like they knew he shouldn't have said that and were about to beat him to death. Which he didn't like one bit. So like the 'smart' guy he was, he decided to ask,  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
and with that, pandemonium broke lose. Kagome fell over and just sat there as Sango rushed over to her side.  
  
Miroku took one look at Inuyasha and poked Sango in the shoulder so she would notice what he had seen.  
  
Inuyasha had the saddest look on his face in the world as he walked up to Kagome. He knew what he had to do but he also knew it would hurt his love possibly more than she could bear. So he had to make her understand.  
  
"Kagome... You know I have to go... I just want to end things with her. I'll be back I promise!" He whispered to her as he held her close to him.  
  
She clutched at his shirt (sorry, I can't remember what it's called! Hakima or something like that... anybody know?) and cried, "I know, but I don't want you to leave me!"

suddently, Inuyasha had a wonderful idea that would solve both of their problems, since he really didnt want to leave Kagome alone again.

"Well if it makes you feel better Kagome, you can come with me. I don't mind, and it will help me do what I must do."  
  
Slightly wondering what he meant by 'what he must do', she nodded her head, telling him she wanted to come.  
  
"So pack your stuff, but not to much I still end up carrying it remember?" he said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
She giggled and walked over to her bag and stuffed some food and cloths for herself and Inuyasha and left some for Sango and Miroku while they were gone.  
  
"Bye minna, we'll be back in a few days!" Said Kagome in better spirits than she had been a little bit ago.  
  
She knew Inuyasha loved her, and just wanted to finally end things with Kikyo. And she respected that. Really, she didn't want to go, but she was terrified Kikyo would pull some sort of trick to bring him down to hell with her, and Kagome wouldn't have it.  
  
So she and Inuyasha took off with her backpack on her back, and her on his back. Koga left with them to show them where he had last seen the woman made of dirt and bones.

As the three of them dissapeared into the distance, Miroku and Sango wondered what Inuyasha was planning on doing once he reached his former love. They just hoped it wouldn't end like most of their encounters with Kikyo.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry all you Kikyo lovers, but I don't like her that much and I think she just needs to die and Stay dead. She causes so much pain and I cant have that in my story! I'm not saying she's an awful person, cause I knew she was a wonderful person when she was alive, but she is consumed by hatred now and I just can't stand her! So I think if you're a hard core Kikyo fan, you might wanna just skip the next chapter........ hehe thanks. Also, I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me through my HORRIBLE case of writers block. I'm having real problem's here and my chapters might be a little slow. But you'll know when it picks up I promise!!  
  
LYALS Kaoru  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


End file.
